The Last Letter
by SunFlake3
Summary: La dernière lettre de Kise à Aomine.
1. Chapter 1 : Kise

_**Disclaimer : Kise et Aomine ne m'appartiennent pas, vaut mieux pas pour eux, d'ailleurs.**_

* * *

><p><em>Excusez la petitesse de cette fanfic. Je l'ai écrite sans réfléchir et j'étais dans une ambiance un peu déprimante. Donc, voilà, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de lire. Tout frais, tout chaud !<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE LAST LETTER<strong>_

Chapitre 1: Kise

* * *

><p>« Aomine,<br>Je sais que cette lettre ne sera pas la bienvenue, mais il fallait que je parle, j'ai besoin de te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Je t'en prie, lis-la jusqu'à la fin.  
>Après un an, sept mois et cinq jours de bonheur, tout est terminé. Définitivement. Je pleure, je crie, je hurle que ce n'est pas possible. Pas nous ! Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer combien ça fait mal ! Pourtant, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi ; j'ai ouvert les yeux. Notre histoire n'était pas faite pour durer, je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne suis pas de ce monde. Tu vois, le jour où tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, j'y ai cru. J'y crois toujours. Je crois que tu étais sincère. Mais tu as changé. Énormément. Tous ces moments passés à tes côtés restent gravés dans ma mémoire à l'encre indélébile. Ces mots d'amour, ces baisers, nos mains qui se touchent, ton sourire, mon cœur qui bat plus vite, et puis, plus rien. C'est donc la fin de notre histoire.<p>

Tu vois, désormais, notre amour flotte dans l'air comme un lointain souvenir, rien de plus, mais ça fait tellement mal ! Malgré tout, je me rends compte que je me mentais à moi-même. Oui, cela fait bien plus longtemps que je t'ai perdu. Je ne voulais juste pas l'admettre. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Tu sais, il y a quelques mois, cette dispute, oui, celle qui m'a fait pleurer, celle qui t'a fait frapper dans un mur de toute tes forces jusqu'à en avoir mal, et bien, elle aura été la première à faire vraiment mal. Mais à partir de ce moment-là, quelque chose s'est brisé entre nous. Même si à l'extérieur, tout était pareil, à l'intérieur, nos cœurs ne se parlaient plus, la communication s'est définitivement coupée. Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses.

Je ne veux plus continuer comme ça, je ne veux plus pleurer, je ne veux plus avoir mal. Notre histoire s'écrit désormais au passé. Personne ne pourra jamais t'aimer comme je t'aime, comme je t'aimais. Le plus dur est sûrement d'avouer qu'une partie de moi-même reste accrochée désespérément à toi, mon cœur ne peut pas se résoudre à t'oublier, mais je te déteste tellement à la fois ! Tu vois tous ces sentiments contraires qui déferlent dans mes veines, c'est toi qui me les as inspirés !

Pourquoi as-tu joué au con ? Pourquoi moi ? Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?! J'ai toujours été honnête avec toi, dans mes sentiments, dans mon amour. Mais toi ! Toi ! Cet amour, tu n'en avais plus rien à faire ! Dis-moi juste ce que je valais à tes yeux, parce que franchement, je suis perdu ! Parfois, je me demande comment on a pu en arriver là, mais le plus souvent, je me dis que tout est de ta faute. Tu ne m'aimais pas comme moi je t'aimais. Tu as fini par te lasser et par me jeter. Je n'étais donc qu'une poupée de chiffon pour toi, hein ?! Tu vois comme j'ai mal, comme je souffre ? J'en peux plus !

Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je saurai aller mieux, tout recommencer à zéro, comme si tout ceci n'était jamais arrivé. Vis ta vie Aomine, ne te retourne pas, je saurai t'oublier, je saurai vivre sans toi, mais n'oublie jamais que je t'ai aimé. Au passé. »


	2. Chapter 2 : Aomine

_**Disclaimer : Kise et Aomine ne m'appartiennent pas, je suis pas sûre qu'ils en aient envie, d'ailleurs...**_

* * *

><p><em>L'idée d'écrire une réponse à la lettre de Kise m'est venue grâce à Sarulie. Merci à elle ! ^^ En espérant que ça te plaise ! ^^<em>

_Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ;-)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE LAST LETTER<strong>_

Chapitre 2 : Aomine

* * *

><p>« Tu ne peux pas te passer de tout ça ; de moi. Tu ne peux pas parce que t'es trop faible, trop lâche aussi. Tu n'oses même pas me regarder dans les yeux quand on se parle, tu sais encore moins retenir tes larmes lorsque l'on s'engueule, alors comment est-ce que tu pourrais réussir à me laisser ?<p>

Je crois que t'es tout bonnement incapable de te débrouiller sans moi, de t'en sortir si je ne suis pas là, comme si t'étais amputé et que c'était moi ta jambe de bois. C'est beau comme comparaison, tu ne trouves pas ?

Seulement, je suis pourri jusqu'à la moelle et tu le sais. Je suis complètement bouffé par les mites, je m'effrite, mais tu ne me quittes pas pour autant, puisque t'as besoin de moi plus que quiconque sur cette Terre. Sans moi, t'es rien.

Tu veux mon Bonheur, mais je m'en cogne éperdument, je veux juste te voir tomber comme les autres avant toi et tous ceux à venir. Tu vacilles et moi, je jubile. Tu bascules et je te montre du doigt au monde entier en criant que t'es un raté, hurlant que tu vaux rien, que la seule chose que t'as réussi à faire de ta vie, c'est de m'aimer et de me laisser te tuer.

Oui, je suis un salaud, je ne pense qu'à moi, rarement à toi. Je pense aussi à tout ce qu'il me reste encore à faire et à trouver pour te détruire pour de bon. Je me délecte de ta douleur telle une sangsue, c'est tellement jouissif.

Quoiqu'il arrive, souviens-toi, n'oublie jamais que mon visage sera la toute dernière image que t'emportera de l'autre côté. Que mes bras seront ton cercueil et mes sourires les coups de pelle. »

* * *

><p><em>C'est court, je sais. Mais voilà, je ne m'imagine pas Aomine faire un long discours mais plutôt franc et direct ( voire carrément dégueulasse) avec Kise.<em>


End file.
